There exists in the Vanderbilt University School of Medicine a strong, vigorous nutritional millieu appropriate for creation of a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU). Six clinical nutrition research projects will serve as a focus for such CNRU activity and include the following proposed studies: 1) Nutritional factors in hepatic encephalopathy, 2) Optimal intake of zinc and copper in pediatric patients requiring total parenteral nutrition or defined formula diets, 3) Micronutrient metabolism in patients with essential fatty acid deficiency, 4) Effects of nutritional supplementation and cancer chemotherapy on micronutrient metabolism, 5) Effects of chronic dialysis and uremia on vitamin, trace element metabolism in children and adults, and 6) Nutritional assessment as predictors for determining need for special and nutritional support in presurgical patients. A Pilot Study during the first two years will deal with Identification and Treatment of Malnutrition in the hospital population. Each of the senior medical investigators have their own laboratory research facilities, independent funding resources and access to the Vanderbilt Clinical Research Center. However, the projects being proposed will require a shared laboratory facility in order to develop a clinical nutrition arm to each of the previously funded projects. A significant part of the proposed budget request is for funds to staff and equip this laboratory. A number of senior investigators in the Department of Biochemistry who have extensive experience in research and development in macro- and micro-nutrient methodology will serve as back-up personnel in a consultative capacity to the Clinical Nutrition Assessment Laboratory. Thus a team of clinical investigators and nutritional biochemists will combine in a clinical and laboratory setting to form a united base to promote advancement in nutritional training of medical personnel and enhance patient care.